No puedo amarte O si?
by clary02
Summary: La persona que menos lo espera puede estar ayudándote en secreto y para Harry, Hermione y Ron pensar bien antes de tomar sus decisiones puede ser crucial.
1. Chapter 1

La Cámara de los secretos había sido abierta de nuevo y todos estaban asustados y preocupados por lo que les fuera a pasar a los que eran hijos de muggles. Draco andaba por todo el colegio feliz por los horribles ataques. Harry, Hermione y Ron suponían que Draco era el heredero de Slytherin y cuando terminaron la poción multijugos Harry y Ron se fueron a la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¡No puedo creer que todos piensen que Potter es el heredero de Slytherin! -le dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, que, gracias a la poción multijugos se habían convertido en Crabbe y Goyle. - La verdad me gustaría saber quién es el heredero así podria ayudarle.

Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos, si Malfoy no era el heredero, entonces ¿quién?

- Espero que sea como la última vez que se abrió la cámara que murió un sangre sucia -continuo Malfoy- y espero que esta vez sea Granger.

Cuando Malfoy dijo eso Ron se levanto del sillón dispuesto a pegarle a Malfoy y Harry tuvo que detenerlo.

- ¿Qué les pasa? - le pregunto Malfoy.

- Es que me siento mal -le gruño Ron. Pero no dijeron nada más, el efecto de la poción multijugos se estaba terminando y los dos chicos volvían a su estado normal. Salieron corriendo de la sala común de Slytherin rogando que Malfoy no hubiera notado nada.

Cuando llegaron al baño de chicas del segundo piso llamaron a Hermione para que saliera pero ella se negaba.

- Ya vera se ve horrible -se burlo Myrtle la chica fantasma que rondaba esos baños.

- ¿Hermione estas bien? - dijo Harry y abrio la puerta del baño. Se encontró con una Hermione con cara llena de pelo, unas orejas puntiagudas y una cola. Sin preguntar mas nada la llevaron a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey para su alivio no pregunto por qué Hermione estaba así. Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre todo mundo creía que a Hermione la habían atacado.

Draco estaba cenando en el Gran Comedor cuando Pansy Parkinson se acerco corriendo hacia él.

- Draco te tengo buenas noticias.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Atacaron a Granger.

Draco sintio un vacio en el estomago y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo; alejo el plato de comida pues había perdido el apetito.

- ¿Qué tienes Draco?

- Nada -le contesto secamente Draco y se fue a su dormitorio, como todos estaban cenando el dormitorio estaba vacío. Se sentó en su cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Pansy. ¿Habían atacado a Hermione. - ¡¿Pero que me sucede?! - se dijo asi mismo - si es cierto que atacaron a Granger deberia estar feliz, entonces porque me preocupo por ella.

En ese momento recordo la primera vez que vio a Hermione Granger en el expreso de Hogwarts, el alborotado cabello, sus ojos castaños, su sonrisa y una calida lagrima rodo por la palida mejilla de Draco.

- Que es lo que siento... - fue lo último que dijo quedándose dormido sin dejar de pensar en Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Hermione salio de la enfermeria todo mundo se sorprendio porque pensaban que la habian atacado, Draco se la pasaba mirando de reojo a Hermione. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el ultimo ataque y la gente esperaba que no hubieran más, poco a poco la gente se volvia a ser mas optimista. La mañana de San Valentin Harry se levanto tarde y cuando entro al Gran Comedor penso que se habia equivocado de lugar por que las paredes del salon estaban llenas de flores de un tono rosa chillon y del techo encantado caia confeti rosa con forma de corazones. Cuando llego junto Ron y Hermione, el primero tenia cara de asco y la segunda tenia una risa tonta. Para pesar de muchos a parte de toda esa decoración Lockhart había llevado al colegio unos enanos y los habia vestido como cupidos que iban a pasarse el dia entregando tarjetas.

Draco se la paso el dia siendo hostigado por las chicas, por que a pesar de ser apenas de segundo año muchas lo consideraban guapo. El internamente tenia una batalla entre si odiar a Hermione o tratar de aceptar lo que sentia por ella. Al final llego a una conclusion.

- ¿Hermione que es eso? -le pregunto Ron señalando una tarjeta que sobresalia de su mochila. La aludida saco la tarjeta y la abrio.

»Eres la luz que ilumina mis mañanas, la luna que cuida mis noches me corazón te pertenece aunque sea un imposible y de lejos siempre te querre aunque nunca tu me quieras«

Hermione se sonrojo y trato de esconder la tarjeta pero la mano de Ron fue mas rapida y la cogio. Cuando la leyo se enojo muchisimo.

- ¿Quien te la mando? -le dijo impresionado.

- No lo se -le espeto furiosa a Ron y le quito la tarjeta.

- Chicos porfavor calmense -les dijo Harry al ver que ya iban a pelear otrea vez.

Los dos pasaron el dia entero sin hablarse , Ron no entendia porqué le enfadara tanto que Hermione recibiera esa tarjeta y Hermione estaba en una nube pensando en quien podia ser su enamorado. Estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que se estrello con alguien.

- ¡Ahh! Perdoname...

- Alejate de mi sangre sucia - resulto que se habia chocado con nada menos que Draco. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco pudo sentir como se sonrojaba, mientras que Hermione se alejaba ofendida.- Perdoname... - susurro el en voz baja mientra la veia alejarse.

Cuando la chica llego a su dormitorio se encontro con Ginny que estaba triste por haber avergonzado a Harry con la tarjeta que le habia enviado. Hermione hizo que se calmara hasta que la chica se quedo dormida entonces sabiendose sola saco la tarjeta, olia a perfume, un la letra era estrida y puntiaguda.

- ¿Quien seras? - se pregunto en el silencio.

Hola! Mi nombre es Pau para los que no me conocen (pseudónimo es clary) espero que les gusten mis fanfic siempre estoy abierta a las opiniones de los demás asi que para mi será un placer escucharlos


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron varios meses y definitivamente todos pensaban que la persona que abria la camara se había cansado y no lo haria otra vez. Tambien estaba cerca la final de la copa de quidditch que era Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Harry, Hermione y Ron daban por concluido todo el misterio de la camara de los secretos y casi no hablaban de eso, pero de todos Hermione aun guardaba un secreto al menos una vez por semana recibia una tarjeta de aquel misterioso muchacho.

- ¡Hermi mira otra carta! - le dijo Ginny cuando la castaña entro al dormitorio, habia dejado la mochila en la cama y de ella habia caido una carta mas. Ginny se apresuro en cogerla y la leyo en voz alta.

»Te miro clase tras clase y tu me ignoras, se que no merezco tu amor pero no me impide que te entregue mi corazón. Espero pronto poder tener el valor para confesarte lo que siento.

Atte: D«

- ¡Damela! - le dijo Hermione sin poder ocultar que estaba sonrojada. Ginny le paso la carta muerta de la risa.

- Hermi, estas enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera conces.

- ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor si lo conosco pero no me he dado cuenta...

Y asi pasaron las semanas. Hermione recibia carta tras carta y cada una era mas hermosa que la anterior, pero solo sabian Ron y Ginny, Harry se comportaba extraño cada vez que le hacian la minima mencion de ese admirador de Hermione y, cuando le preguntaban que le pasaba, cambiaba drasticamente de tema.

Finalmente llego la esperada final de quidditch y Gryffindor era el favorito para ganar. Antes de salir al estadio Harry oyo de nuevo aquella misteriosa voz que no salia de ningun sitio cuando les pregunto a los otros dos que si no la habian escuchado Ron le contesto que no.

- ¡Esperen acabo de entender algo! -exclamo la chica y salio corriendo.

- ¿A dondes vas? - grito Harry preocupado.

- A la biblioteca...

Harry estuvo apunto de ir tra ella pero Ron lo agarro por el brazo.

- Espera que tienes el partido. Wood te mataria si no vas.

Harry estuvo apunto de decirle que no le importaba si Wood le hacia algo, solo le preocupaba que a Hermione le fuera a pasar algo malo, pero al final siguio a Ron hasta el estadio. Pero su mente estaba en el castillo con Hermione.

El partido estaba apunto de comenzar cuando la profesora McGonagall anuncio algo que a Harry preocupo mucho.

- Todos los estudiantes deberan ir a sus respectivas salas comunes y esperar a que su Jefe llegue y les den intrucciones. - Harry emprendio con Ron el camino de regreso al castillo pero la profesora McGonagall los detuvo- Sera mejor que vengan conmigo.

Los chicos la siguieron hasta la enfermeria.

- Tal vez esto les haga mucho daño pero aun si lo deben ver.

Cuando entraron Harry sintio que el mundo se le venia abajo, se sentia vacio y un frio helado llenaba su pecho. En una cama esculpida como en piedra estaba...

- Hermione...

La profesora se fue para dejarlos a solas.

- Hermione porque te fuiste cuando mas te necesito.

Todo el mundo se entero del ataque de Hermione, incluso Draco. Siempre estaba ido y a veces se encontraba llorando por lo sucedido. Estaba dispuesto a descubrir quien le habia hecho eso a la chica. Pansy constantemente le decia que actuaba extraño, que no parecia el mismo.

Una noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, Draco se levanto y se fue con cautela hasta la enfermeria, forzo la puerta y entro. Hay estaba la chica en la que ultimamente pensaba demasiado. Se sento en la cama junto a ella mirandola y no pudo evitar que gruesas lagrimas de color plata, calleran sobre el frio rostro de Hermione. El le temia mucho a su padre por eso decia todo lo que decia de los "sangre sucia", pero mas era lo que sentia por Hermione que el miedo que le profesaba su padre.

- Hermione te prometo que encontrare al que te hizo esto.


	4. Chapter 4

Los mas afectados por la petrificación de Hermione eran Harry, Ron y Draco. Los dos primeros trataban de seguir las instrucciones de Hagrid de seguir a las arañas, pero en el castillo no parecia haber ninguna araña. Draco mientras tanto se la pasaba todo el tiempo metido en la biblioteca tratando de averiguar como entrar a la camara. Por mucho tiempo que avanzara no lograba avanzar nada. El daba Herbologia con Harry y Ron y escuchando a escondidas se dio cuenta que hablaban sobre la camara y sobre seguir una arañas. El no entendia que relacion tenia una cosa con la otra, pero si eso lo ayudaba a vengar a Hermione haria lo que fuera.

Los empezo a seguir con cautela y en las clases los miraba de reojo, sabia que si les ofrecia ayuda ellos se negarian. Una noche que estaba metido en la enfermeria contemplando a Hermione desde la ventana los vio entrando al bosque prohibido cosa que se le hacia extraña. Salio de la enfermeria con mucho cuidado para que la señora Pomfrey no se diera cuenta de que estaba alli. Lo mas dificil fue llegar a los jardines del colegio porque todo los pasillos estaban llenos de profesores, fantasmas y prefectos, por suerte él conocia muchos atajos y despues de un rato pudo llegar a las puertas principales. Anduvo por las lindes del bosque tratando de encontrar el rastro de Harry y Ron.

- "Lumos" - le susurro a su varita con la tenue luz logro verlos a unos metros delante de el y los siguio a una distancia considerable. Luego de un rato empezo a preocuparse, nunca se habia adentrado tanto al bosque ni mucho menos salido del sendero. La tunica se le engancho en una raiz que sobresalia en la tierra, tardo un poco en soltarla y cuando finalmente lo hizo ya no veia a los tros dos chicos. - Maldición -murmuro - ahora si que me perdi... -en ese instante escucho algo parecido a un rugido detras de el, se metio entre unos arboles y apago la luz de su varita.

A su lado podia sentir que algo pesado avanzaba con dificultad. Contuvo la respiracion rogando que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera por ahi no lo hubiera visto. De pronto una luz cegadora se encendio delante de el, y pudo ver que era lo que lo habia asustado, era un coche para se mas especifico era un Ford Anglia color turquesa, apenas le habia dado tiempo de preguntarse que hacia un coche alli, cuando algo lo tomo por los pies y lo puso de cabeza. Era una araña inmensa que lo sostenia con sus pinzas.

- ¡Expelliarmus! - exclamo Draco apuntando a el rostro de la araña e increiblemente funciono. La araña lo solto y el chico cayo de bruces en el piso y con la cabeza adolorida por el golpe, se levanto y miro a donde lo habia llevado la araña. Era un claro y en el centro habia una araña enorme, le estaba hablando a Harry y Ron, pero el, Draco, no entendia mucho lo que decian.

- ... Lo que habita en el castillo es una criatura a las que las arañas tememos mucho. Nunca mencionamos su nombre... Ni siquiera a Hagrid de dije que era... -le dijo la araña a Harry y Ron.

- Bueno...

Draco no pudo terminar de oir lo que dijo Harry porque un monton de arañas se acercaban a el de manera amenazadora. Draco empezo a correr dando tumbos, no sabia hacia donde iba y ni mucho que le importaba solo queria alejarse de ahi lo suficiente. Al rato de correr llego al sendero y salio del bosque a toda velocidad. Cuando llego al dormitorio le faltaba el aire y penso en lo poco que habia oido.

»Asi que el monstruo de la camara es algo a lo que las arañas le tienen miedo«

No era mucho pero al menos tenia por donde buscar. Al dia siguiente se la paso todo el dia en la biblioteca .

- ¿Qué buscas Draco? -le pregunto Pansy.

- No te importa.

Pansy se marcho ofendida con la respuesta de Draco. Como era sabado estuvo alli todo el dia y ya era tarde en la noche cuando encontro lo que buscaba. Tratando de dejar su orgullo atras se dirigio al Gran Comedor, donde estaban Harry y Ron.

- ¿Que quieres Malfoy? -le espeto Ron.

- Tengo algo que les puede ser... ehm... de ayuda... con lo de la camara de los secretos...

- A ver si entendi -bromeo Harry de malhumor- ¿Tu, Malfoy, nos quieres ayudar?

- Si... solo que...

- No necesitamos tu ayuda.

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a Draco como un idiota. Pero no se dio por vencido hizo varios intentos para que aceptaran su ayuda pero los chicos no cedian. Estaba con Hermione una vez mas pensando en como haria para que Harry y Ron lo escucharan, cuando tuvo una idea brillante. Talvez a el no le creian pero a Hermione si, saco el papel donde estaba la unica pista que tenia y lo metio en una de las manos de Hermione de manera que sobresaliera un poco.

»Pronto estaras de regreso« penso Draco algo animado.


	5. Chapter 5

- Hermione si supieras cuanta falta me haces -le decia Harry a Hermione, habian ido, él y Ron, a visitarla porque fue la excusa que le dieron a la profesora McGonagall cuando los descubrio que iban a lo baños de Myrtle la Llorona.

- Harry... ¡mira! -exclamo Ron señalando la mano de Hermione. En ella habia un papel arrugado.- ¿Como no lo vimos antes? -dijo Ron, como leyendole el pensamiento a su mejor amigo.

- No se, pero veamos que es.

Harry lo saco y Ron leyo por encima del hombro del chico. Harry leyo dos veces para estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo. ¡Alli esta todo lo que necesitaban! Discutieron un buen rato para estar plenamente seguros de que no quedara ningun cabo suelto.

- Recuerdas lo que dijo Aragog - dijo Ron (N.A: Aragog es la araña con la que Draco los vio hablar)- La chica que murio aquella vez, murio un baño...

- Si, puede que esa sea la entrada a la Camara.

- ¿Y que hacemos? ¿Vamos con McGonagall?

- Si; esto tenemos que contarselo.

Salieron con prisa de la enfermeria preguntandose donde estaria la profesora McGonagall cuando escucharon su voz amplificada magicamente.

»Todos los estudiantes deberan regresar inmediatamente a sus salas comunes, no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia, esperen que sus jefes les informen. A todos los profesores vayan al pasillo del segundo piso«

- ¿Que habra pasado? ¿Sera otro ataque? -peregunto Ron nervioso.

- No se, pero vayamos al buscar a McGonagall.

Corrieron tratando de pasar atravez del grupo de estudiantes que se dirigian a su sala común. Tomaron varios pasadizos para llegar más rapido estaban ya en el pasillo y se detuvieron antes de doblar hacia la esquina. Como esperaban alli estaban reunidos todos los profesores. Guardaron silencio para escuchar a la profesora McGonagall, despues le dirian lo que habian descubierto.

- Lo que temiamos paso el monstruo se llevo a una estudiante...

- Pero, que estudiante Minerva -le pregunto la profesora Sprout (de Herbologia)

- Ginny... Ginny Weasley.

Harry vio como a su lado Ron lloraba en silencio. En ese preciso instante aparecio Lockhart, sonriendo sin darse cuenta que los profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape tambien sonrió al verlo pero la diferencia era que la sonrisa de Snape da miedo. El profesor tomo a Lockhart y dijo.

- He aqui al hombre indicado.

- Indi... indicado para que -le repuso Lockhart nervioso.

-Una niña ha sido llevada a la camara de los secretos es tu gran oportunidad.

- Es que... no... talvez ustedes... me entendieron mal... yo no recuerdo...- mascullo Lockhart retociendo se las manos visiblemente asustado.

- Pero si ayer me decias que estabas seguro de que monstruo habia en la camara y que tambien sabias donde estaba la entrada de la camara.

- Esta decidido -intervino McGonagall- Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos Gilderoy.

-Esta bien... ehm... ire a mi despacho a... prepararme -musito Lockhart y se alejo dando traspies.

- Eso lo quitara de en medio McGonagall de malhumor- Ahora todos los jefes iran a informarles a sus estudiantes lo sucedido y que mañana el expreso los llevara de vuelta a casa.

Los profesores se separaron y Harry Y Ron tuvieron que esconderse detras de un tapiz para que el pequeño profesor Flitwick no lo viera.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -le pregunto Ron a Harry.

- Lockhart tratara de entrar asi que mejor le decimos que sabemos. - Ron estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se dirigieron al despacho del profesor. Cuando llegaron a la puerta escuchaban mucho movimiento, Harry toco un par de veces hasta que el profesor abrio un poco la puerta.

- ¿Que... que hacen aqui?

- Tenemos algo que talvez le pueda servir.

El profesor los dejo pasar y ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que al parecer Lockhart se iba.

- Se va a algun lado -inquirio Harry.

- ¿Que pasara con mi hermana? -le gruño Ron.

- Veran no teno ni idea de donde esta la camara... seria un estorbo...

- Pues tiene suerte nosotros si sabemos donde esta -le impuso Harry, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar Lockhart los apuntaba con la varita, pero Harry imito a Snape en el club de duelo y desarmo al profesor.- Usted ira con nosotros - le djo Harry, que staba empezando a enojarse primero atacaban a su "mejor amiga" y luego raptaban a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. El no iba a permitir eso.

Se fueron lo mas rapido que pudieron a los baños de Myrtle, por suerte la hallaron sentada en la ventana circular del baño.

- ¿Que quieres? -le grito Myrtle cuando los vio.

- Dime como moriste -le dijo Harry. Myrtle le conto su repentina muerte y a Harry no le quedaron dudas, aquella era la entrada a la camara. Ron le dijo que hablara en pársel para abrirla. Harry hizo varios intentos pero no podia al cabo de un rato Harry no hablo Emitio una especie de siseo y la entrada a la camara quedo descubierta.

Era una tuberia ancha y no lograban ver donde terminaba, Hicieron bajar a Lockhart primero y despues vagaron ellos. Era como lanzarse de un tobogan largo y viscoso. Cuando llegaron al final Harry les dijo que a la minima señal de movimiento cerraran los ojos y avanzaron por el tunel, entonces, encontraron una piel de serpiente de unos siete metros. Lockhart se desmayo y Ron se distrajo un instante cosa que Lockhart aprovecho para quitarle la varita.

- Chicos eso se acaba aqui...


	6. Chapter 6

Lockhart levanto la varita en contra de Harry y le lanzo un hechizo desmemorizador lo que Lockhart no se imaginaba era que la varita de Ron al estar dañada no funcionaba bien, y el hechizo reboto hacia él borrándole la memoria completamente. Aparte de eso el hechizo hizo que el túnel colapsara dejando a Harry separado de Ron por una pared de rocas enormes. Ron iba a tratar de quitar las rocas mientras Harry se dirigio a la camara de los secretos. Esta vez pudo abrir la entrada a la primera. Era una habitación larga e imponente, a su costados habian hileras de estatuas con forma de cabeza de serpiente y al fondo de la sala habia un rostro tallado. Harry vio al fondo de la camara a Ginny tendida en el suelo y muy cerca de ella estaba el diario.

- Ginny por favor despierta - le dijo Harry arrodillándose junto a ella, pero era en vano la chica estaba palida y no reaccionaba. -¡Ginny...!

- No te esfuerces. No despertara -dijo una voz detras de Harry.

Era Ryddle, cosa que a Harry se le hizo extraña el chico no podia estar alli, si el habia estudiado en Hogwarts hacia cincuenta años. El chico tenia la varita de Harry y mientras se burlaba de el, le explico la relacion entre el, el diario y Ginny. Tambien le confeso, para terror de Harry, que el era nada más ni nada menos que Lord Voldemort.

- Bueno Harry es hora de que te enfrentes al gran heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

- Ya veras Dumbledore esta más cerca de lo que crees. Todos saben que le temes.

- A el lo hecharon de aqui por mi simple recuerdo.

- Dumbledore no se ira mientras alguien aqui le sea fiel... - no hubo bien terminado de hablar cuando se escucho por toda la camara el sobrecogedor canto de un ave. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio como Fawkes (N.A: el fenix de Dumbledore) que llevaba el sombrero seleccionador. Ryddle se burlo de el.

- ¡¿Esas son tus mejores armas?! Bien entonces sera hora de ponerlas a prueba. -Se dirigio a la cara que estaba al fondo de la camara y dijo- Hablame Salazar Slytherin el mas grande de los fundadores de Hogwarts. La boca que aquel imponente rostro se abrio y Harry pudo ver como el basilico se retorcio en el.

El muchacho hecho a correr en dirrecion opuesta, abriendo los ojos solo lo suficiente para ver por dónde iba, pero al no ver bien se tropezo y podia sentir al basilisco cerca de él. De repente escucho tambien un grito de rabia de Ryddle. Lo penso mucho pero al final decidió ver lo que psasaba. Fawkes habia cegado al basilisco, aun asi el basilico podia olerlo. Harry corria a todo lo que podia, estaba bastante cerca del sombrero seleccionador y vio dentro de el como brillaba la empuñadora de una espada sin pensarlo dos veces Harry la saco y empezo a blandirla con furia hacia el basilisco. La enorme serpiente abrio sus fauces momento que Harry aprovecho para atravesarle el paladar con la espada, al mismo tiempo Harry sintio un punzante dolor el su brazo derecho. Uno de los colmillos del basilisco se habia enterrado en el. Agonizante Harry paso junto al cadaver del basilisco, tomo el diario de Ryddle y le enterro el colmillo del basilisco. Del diario empezo a salir tinta a chorros, mientra Ryddle se esfumaba. Ginny desperto asustada y abrazo a Harry pidiendole perdon por haber causado todo. Fawkes llego junto a ellos y empezo a llorar sobrew la herida de Harry curandola.

Todos estaban muy contentos de que todo aquello acabara, esa misma noche se celebro un banquete en honor al regreso de Dumbledore. Pero lo mejor fue cuando llegaron los chicos petrificados. Hermione entro corriendo al Gran Comedor y abrazo a Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Lo descubriste! ¡Lo lograste Harry!

Al otro lado del gran comedor Draco se moria de celos viendo como Hermione abrazaba a Harry.

- Ese abrazo deberia ser para mi -penso Draco- Pero al menos me alegra que seas feliz -sonrio pensando esto. Ya llegaria el momento en que Hermione lo miraria.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione estaba de regreso en su hogar despues de terminar su segundo año en Hogwarts. Le conto a sus padres todo lo sucedido, estos se mostraron preocupados, pero tambien les parecia tierno y gracioso que su hija tuviera un admirador secreto. La minima mencion sobre las cartas que habia recibido o del misterioso chico hacian que Hermione se sonrojara y que sus padres se rieran.

Ese dia Hermione desperto de buen humor, se iba a Francia con sus padres. Tomo sus maletas que ya estaban listas y las dejo en el coche, cuando subio a su habitación por unos libros que habia olvidado y sobre ellos habia una hermosa lechuza de color rojizo. Hermione sintio como su corazon se acelereba mientra abria la carta torpemente.

»Mi querida Hermy espero que disfrutes mucho el viaje. Quiero que la pases bien. Escribeme cuando quieras.

Te adora : D«

Hermione tomo un trozo de papel y empezo a escribir apurada.

- Jane - La llamaba su madre por las escaleras (N.A: Jane es el segundo nombre de Hermione)- Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

- ¡Ya voy mamá!

En una enorme mansión un chico palido de unos hermosos ojos grises abria con ansiasla carta que habia estado esperando. La respuesta de la castaña lo animaba mucho,l a chica le decia que lo queria y que esperaba poder conocerlo pronto en persona. La carta olia igual que Hermione, ese aroma tan natural de ella, que Draco conocia tambien. Esperaba poder tener el valor de presentarse ante ella y confesarle todo lo que sentia. La amaba era una verdad que gritaba en su interior. Algun dia ella se fijaria en el, tal como el se fijo en ella.

Hermione y Draco pasaron todo el verano mandandose cartas. Hermione sin darse cuenta se estaba enamorando mas y mas de aquel chico que no conocia. Le tenia tanta confianza como si lo conocierq de toda la vida. Mas rapido de lo esperado termino el verano y ambos chicos iban a su tercer curso en Hogwarts.

Cuando Hermione fue al callejon Diagon por sus utiles, se encontro con Draco por ironias de la vida.

- ¡Hola Granger...!

- Vamos Draco alejate de esa sangre sucia... - le corto su padre tomandolo por el hombro dejando a Hermione humillada y a Draco destrozado.

**Un cap bien cortito es como un extra :3**

**Espero que les guste**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione esperaba con ansias el regreso al colegio. Extrañaba a sus mejores amigos, pero tambien tenia una deseo oculto, el de conocer al chico de que se habia enamorado; por mucho que no supiera quien era sentia algo muy especial por el.

Ademas el mismo chico le habia prometido que ese año tendria el valor para decirle lo que sentia en persona. Esa carta la llevaba a todas partes. Sus padres les encantaba verla tan feliz, pero aunasi no creian que fuera buena idea que ella se enamorara de alguien a quien no conocia.

La castaña iba tan distraida que no se dio cuenta que ya habian llegado a la estacion King Cross, junto con sus emociones tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos. Cuando lo cruzo dio de bruces con alguien que estaba ahi de pie. Era Draco.

- Perdoname... no quise... -murmuro la castaña apenada.

- No... no tienes porque discul... -pero el resto de sus palabras quedaron ahogadas un beso de Pansy Parkinson. Cuando Pansy lo solto, Draco se dio cuenta de que Hernione se alejaba.

La castaña no lograba entender porque le afectaba ver a Pansy y a Draco. Se molesto tanto que volvio a chocar con alguien.

- ¡Este no es mi dia! - penso la chica algo estresada. Para su sorpresa habia chocado con Harry-. ¡Perdoname Harry! -le dijo al verlo.

- No te preocupes, al menos ya no te tengo que buscar -dijo el muchacho abrazandola.

- Mmmm... cuanto amor veo aqui.. ja ja -dijo una vocesita burlona. Era Ron.

Al oir esto Harry se sonrojo y solto a la castaña. Para cambiar de tema les suguirio a los chicos a subir al tren. Cuando encontraron un compartimiento solo para ellos, cada quien empezo a hablar sobre sus vacaciones. En tanta felicidad Hermione dejo caer una de las cartas de su enamorado y trato de recogerla pero Ron fue mas rapido que ella y la leyo en voz alta.

» Hermi:

He extrañado verte en las vacaciones, aunque no sepas quien soy, me la pasaba las clases mirandote como un tonto. Este año espero poder tener el valor de verte a los ojos y decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

D«

Cunado la termino de leer Ron rompio en risa mientras Hermione le arrebataba la carta, extrañamente Harry se enojo y no deseaba hablar nada sobre la carta o sobre quien la habia escrito. Pero por lo demas los tres chicos estaban felices. Regresaban a su hogar. Donde podian hacer casi todo lo que querian.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Celos... y verdades a medias**_

Hermione se levanto de la cama y se inclino en su baúl y saco un pequeño espejo. Su reflejo tenia los ojos brillantes y las mejillas de un rosa intenso. Se rió al verse así, guardo el espejo se estiro y bajo a la sala común a ver a los chicos.

La sala estaba medio vacía, y ellos se habían sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, comiendo dulces hasta atragantarse.

- Hoba Hebione -le dijo Ron con la boca llena de chocolate.

- Cierra la boca, lo que haces eso desagradable - le respondió la chica sentándose junto a Harry, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con enojo.

El chico trago y le empezó a hablar a Harry sobre Hogsmade.

- Zonko es realmente sorprendente, hay un montón de bromas que le podríamos hacer a Snape algún día - le dijo pasando le a Harry una cerveza de mantequilla- pero lo mejor es la taberna Las Tres Escobas. Hermione sabe mejor que nadie que es un cálido lugar para... una buena compañía.

Harry tosió la cerveza.

- Ron callate! - le dijo la castaña.

- A que se refiere Ron? - le pregunto Harry.

- N-no es nada... es solo un amigo que conoci no hace mucho - le dijo sintiendo como la cara se le iba poniendo roja.

- Quien es esta aqui? - le pregunto mirando para todas partes.

- Pues no, pero no se de que casa es creo que es un año mayor que nosotros, pero no te preocupes Harry estare bien es un chico apuesto dulce y muy caballeroso apuesto a que te llevaras bien con el- dijo dedicandole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Harry se quedo mirando el fuego por un momento con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione acerco su mano a la del chico, pero este la alejo con un movimiento rápido y se levanto.

- Creo que los dulces no me hicieron bien, me ire a dormir.

Hermione desconcertada miro a Ron.

- Espera Harry - le grito pero ya estaba en las escaleras. -Que dije? - le dijo a Ron.

Ron se levanto se estiro y le puso una mano en la revuelta cabellera.

- No conoces muy bien a tu amigo Hermi.

- P-pero no comprendo que hice.

- Como eres tan lista para la escuela pero a veces tan despitada - la miro con cansancio y le dijo- Es tarde sera mejor que todos vayamos a dormir.

La chica se quedo sola mirando las cenizas tomo un libro y lo arrojo con rabia hacia una pared, unos chicos de quinto curso empezaron a murmurar.

- Estupidos los dos no siempre lo puedo saber todo -murmuro enojada. Si era bastante tarde la chica se quedo dormida en el sofa.

Al dia siguiente la sala comun estaba desierta y en penumbra, y se encontro enredada en una manta. Se sento y creyendose sola bostezo con descaro.

- Dormiste bien?

Miro hacia enfrente y estaba Harry sentado en una butaca junto al sofa.

- Que haces aqui?

- Nada solo me preocupe por ti. Te hubiera llevado hasta el dormitorio pero ya sabes los chicos no podemos subir. Duermes terrible hasta babeabas.

La castaña tomo un cojin y lo arrojo hacia el chico enojada mientras el reia.

- Gracias Harry... y lo siento por lo de ayer. No queria...

- No te preocupes, mi querida Hermi solo...

- Solo que?

El chico le costaba sostenerle la mirada.

- Nada- dijo finalmente- somos amigos debo cuidarte - y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a una confundida y somnolienta Hermione.


End file.
